Fall of the Blood Moon
by comebackmedic
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Vegnagun, Spira is at peace once more. Beclem is re-dispatched to Besaid to finish what he started, but gets more than he bargained for. *Note* Due to losing access to my last account from being away for forever, this story is a rewrite/continuation of my other work, Fall on Me.
1. Prelude

_I have almost no recollection of the day that I arrived to Besaid and even less of the boat ride that brought me here. I barely remember waking up surrounded by strangers and the few days that followed. It's like one of those dreams where if you don't try to remember it, you'll eventually forget completely. That's kind of how the rest of my life is; the life I had before I came here. I know I existed before this, but it feels like a dream I had or a story that someone told me. It feels like it happened to someone else. I came here partly by accident, and mostly out of blind grief. I thought I would die here. I almost did. Instead, I found a new life._

* * *

_The young Drill Sergeant spent most of his time secluded in his cabin rather than out enjoying the ocean scenery like the rest of the passengers. He didn't hate the sea, but he didn't much care for it either. It had been about six months since his last visit to the tropical island of Besaid. He hadn't anticipated going back so soon. Part of him thought he would never get sent back. _

_'Those slackers,' he thought to himself as he remembered the Aurochs he'd been sent there to train. He'd probably have to start from scratch with them. Despite his experience and training, disciplining the Aurochs had proved an exceptional challenge. He doubted they kept up with it in his absence. _

_It was late in the evening and the boat was scheduled to arrive by early next morning. He should have been taking this time to rest. He tried to convince himself to do so, but he was too listless to lie down and fall asleep. He hated feeling this lack of control and weakness. He was a fierce warrior, not some restless child. And yet, he could no longer deny that a space had opened up inside of him. Not understanding what it was, he let his work consume him, but to no avail. This black hole that had found its way in him, he realized, was loneliness. _


	2. Welcome back

A sudden thump jostled him awake. It had taken a couple of hours to ease his mind into sleep and he wasn't yet fully rested. It was a few minutes before everything started coming into focus. Small streams of light flowed through the cracks in the door. 'Morning already? Must have just pulled up to dock.' Footsteps and voices outside confirmed that passengers and luggage were moving around.

He went to sit up, wincing as stiff muscles protested against the sudden movement. He'd have to stretch once he was outside. No time to waste here. He grabbed the only luggage he had with him and made his way out into the morning sun. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light and the familiar surroundings of Besaid's main beach. It must have been around breakfast time. A few villagers were already out and getting a start on their day. Some were bringing goods to be shipped while others were picking up goods that came on the boat. He recognized a few of them, but they said nothing to him. He wasn't surprised.

Luggage in hand, he made his way of the boat and down to the beach. He'd barely made it halfway across the beach before an all too familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Sergeant Beclem of the Youth League. Sent here to pound some fight into some pathetic slackers, ya!" Beclem wouldn't have admitted it, but he was almost relieved that someone was speaking to him.

"Hello, Guardian Wakka. I hope you and your family have been well these last few months," Beclem greeted politely for a change.

"Eh, I can't complain. Baby's an adjustment, but one I would make a million times over. So what brings you back here?" Wakka had been carrying a small fishing net and some other supplies with him. Not wanting to keep him from his work, Beclem tried to redirect the conversation.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important. Please-" Wakka held up his hand before he could finish.

"Just here to patch up some nets is all. Nothing too important, ya."

"If you say so. I've been re-dispatched by headquarters to finish what I started. The eminent threat maybe over, but we never know what lurks around the corner. The Youth League wants to be ready for anything," Beclem said with a bit more heart and determination.

'In six months he hasn't changed a bit,' Wakka thought to himself as he held back a chuckle.

"Wow, well I can see that, ya. Good luck with this Aurochs. They, uh, might have slacked off on their training a bit," Wakka said, stifling another laugh.

"Don't worry I came prepared for that," Beclem said, ready to make his way towards the village. Wakka held up his hand to stop him, his demeanor changing slightly. "Something wrong, Guardian?"

"Well, it's just that, you might have come prepared to finish what you started, but we weren't exactly prepared for you," Wakka responded sheepishly. "We've been in the works of expanding the village. Got a few extra people living here and we kinda ran outa space."

This did come as a surprise. "I see. I'm guessing the old lodge is out of the question then." Beclem tried not to sound too resigned, but more than anything he was looking forward to having a place to rest. The trip hadn't been a very long one, but he hadn't managed to get much sleep the entire time. Wakka seemed to sense the young man's exhaustion and fatigue and started thinking.

"Hm, well, there is one place we could try. Tell ya what, give me a second to set this stuff down and I will get you taken care of." Wakka sounded confident in his solution, so Beclem could only be grateful. He waited for Wakka to take of what he needed to, all the while taking in the scenery around him. It really hadn't changed so much since his last stay here. Part of him was somewhat uncomfortable with being an imposition. More than likely Wakka was considering asking one of the locals if there was room to spare, or even offering his own home. Of course, if it came to that, Beclem would politely refuse. But what other choice did he have. He'd need somewhere to stay.

A hand clapping onto his shoulder startled Beclem out of thoughts. He hadn't noticed his mind had wandered.

"Eh, thought I'd lost you there for a second. Now let's head to the village and get you taken care of." Beclem said nothing, following Wakka across the beach and through the pass and onto the trail. They walked in silence for a few minutes; Wakka humming to himself while Beclem pondered if he should ask what he had in mind. Finally, he's curiosity got the better of him.

"Guardian, could you please fill me in on what you have planned?" Beclem attempted to sound as respectful as possible, but he was sure Wakka sensed the biting edge in his tone. Wakka stopped and turned to look at him. His face had gone completely serious now.

"I'm going to ask a favor of someone. That's all you need to know now. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

'Wakka! Is that you?" A voice called out from up ahead on the trail. Beclem tensed up slightly. He'd know that voice as well anywhere. Hopefully she wouldn't have her entourage with her. "Wakka, who are you talking…" The former High Summoners's voice trailed off as she neared them and saw Beclem standing there behind Wakka. "Hello, Beclem. It's nice to see you doing well."

"Summoner, glad to see you doing well, too." Beclem acknowledge her as politely as possible. He didn't hold the same loathing for her and her kind that he had when they had first met, but she still was not on his list of favorite people. He was fairly certain that he wasn't on hers, either.

"What brings you back to Besaid, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just finishing what I started, Summoner," Beclem responded curtly.

"Please, just call me Yuna. Wakka, may I talk to you for a moment?" Wakka gestured to Beclem to hold tight while he spoke with her. Wakka actually thought this would be to their benefit. Perhaps Yuna would have a better solution for their problem. "You know the village is crowded enough as it is. Where is he going to stay, Wakka? And you can't say it's not a big deal because you know that it is. We provide for everyone who needs it. But we just don't have the space."

"Actually, someone does have the space," Wakka responded sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as if he felt guilty for bringing it up. Yuna looked back at him as if he should have looked ashamed.

"Wakka! You know…"

Beclem could only make out snippets of the conversation. Yuna was obviously ticked about something and Wakka was trying to defend himself. Beclem almost started to feel guilty himself until he heard Wakka finally get the last word in.

"Either way, it's up to her." Yuna said nothing, but nodded in agreement. This had piqued Beclem's curiosity, but before he could ask, Yuna spoke up.

"I've got to be going, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." With that, she headed passed them towards the beach without waiting for a response or looking back.

"Guardian?" Beclem asked, looking to Wakka for an explanation.

"Forget it. There will be plenty of time for explanations later. Let's just hope we don't run into Lulu on the way back," he chuckled to himself.

They continued on again; Wakka humming a tune to as if nothing had happened. They finally reached the village without further incident and Beclem had finally understood what they meant. There were definitely more people here than last time, and the village had expanded very little to encompass the population growth. Wakka paused momentarily as if considering his next moved. Beclem stopped next to him, preparing to say something before Wakka spotted someone of interest and took off again. Beclem followed him to the temple steps where a young, blonde woman sat. At first, Beclem had believed it to be Yuna's guardian friend, Rikku. It only took a moment for him to be corrected.

"I can tell you want something, and I can tell I'm not going to like it. So, spare me, why don't you?" She stopped talking long enough to look from Wakka to Beclem. "Who's he?"

"Straight to point as always. Maera, this is Beclem. Beclem, this is Maera. I need to uh, run something by you, ya?"

Maera stood and crossed her arms impatiently, looking back and forth from Wakka to the stranger. She was petite, but intimidating. Beclem almost felt sorry for the guardian. Taking on Sin sounded like a walk in the park compared to talking to this woman.

Wakka guided Maera away to speak in private. Beclem wasn't sure why he needed to be kept in the dark, but he was fine with letting Wakka handle this one on his own, especially when things started to get heated.

"Wakka! If you think-"

"SHHH! Please, just hear me out, ya?"

Maera uncrossed her arms, planted her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. She said nothing else and let Wakka finish. After a minute of explaining, Wakka fell silent and waited for her to respond. Instead, she strolled back over to the temple steps and sat back down, making sure to throw a glare or two at Beclem.

"Do what you must, Wakka. I won't stop you. This time, anyways."

"You're too kind," Wakka responded while mock bowing. "Ready?"

The young woman named Maera did nothing to hide her displeasure. Beclem would have felt guilty for something he had no control over if he didn't want a place to rest so badly. In the far corner of the village closest to the temple was a hut that Beclem hadn't really taken notice to the last time he was there. As he thought about it, he was sure that if he had remembered, it had been unoccupied at the time. The population had definitely swelled and the inhabitants of Besaid had done their best to keep up. Beclem's visit had just been bad time.

He continued to watch as Wakka stood outside the hut's entrance and called out to whoever was residing there. From the corner of his eye he could see Maera glaring at him. It was almost uncomfortable how forward she was being, but Beclem chose not to acknowledge until he knew more about what was going it. Trying to talk to the blonde warrior now would be like trying to rub a fiend's belly.

Less than a minute later a figure emerged from the tent and greeted Wakka. The tall guardian blocked Beclem's view and he was unable to see whom he was speaking to. Whoever it was, Wakka seemed to be apologizing emphatically before turning a motioning for Beclem to come over. Maera's gazed never wavered as she watched Beclem stride over confidently. It was almost amusing, as she knew he had no idea what he was in for.

Beclem was only two steps behind Wakka when the guardian stepped aside. Beclem froze mid-step. It was only a second, or perhaps two. Beclem felt everything cease to move around him. He didn't even hear Wakka introduce him.

"Uh, you ok? Beclem? I know Lady Rane looks intimidating but she's nowhere near as scary as Lulu. Hey! I was just kidding!" The guardian jumped back as the woman called Rane swatted playfully at him.

"Yeah, right! And for the last time, please, enough with that Lady business," she said with a soft smile. "It's just Rane." This was directed towards Beclem. She extended her hand out and took his before he had even realized he'd offered it to her. The contact was brief and Beclem felt an unfamiliar reluctance when she released her grip.

"So, I hear you train new recruits for the Youth League. That must be very interesting." It took Beclem a moment to find his voice again. He mentally scolded himself for his brief lapse in composure.

"Yes, and please forgive me. I am Beclem and I have been dispatched here by Youth League Headquarters." He gave her a salute out of respect. "I was here a few months ago to train the Aurochs before I was called back."

"Yes, I am aware of your situation. I was also told you might be a little tired from your trip. Please come in and rest." Beclem barely had a chance to respond before she grabbed his luggage and carried it inside with her.

"I must be more exhausted than I thought," Beclem mumbled to himself. Beclem was used to the occasional woman swooning over him. His athletic build and fair looks earned him more than a few glances from women who didn't know him very well or at all. He was all business and romance was a waste of time. At least that's what he tried telling himself when he followed Rane inside.

Once out of the bright sun's glare, Beclem had to let his eyes adjust as he took in his new living situation. It was modest and tidy with a comfortable looking bed on either side. Beclem guessed that the one on the left was his as that's where Rane had put his belongings. Rane.

Her back had been towards the entrance when he entered. She had been retrieving something from a small bedside table before she turned to face him. Beclem fought against the feeling rising in his chest as he got a better look at her. Her long, black hair fell like water down passed her slender waist. Ocean blue eyes looked back at him and for a second he would have given anything to know what thoughts were hidden behind him. Full lips smiled shyly and a faint rose color snuck its way into her cheeks.

"I'm extremely sorry if I am inconveniencing you in anyway," Beclem blurted out. Rane held up her hands to keep him from apologizing further.

"Believe me when I say that it is completely fine. It's the simplest solution right now. Wakka was kind enough to, um, brief me about your last visit here." She looked embarrassed as she said this and tried to fight back a smile by biting her lip. Beclem wondered how it would feel to trace her lips with his thumb.

"I almost wish he hadn't. I'd hate for you to have the wrong impression of me before I even have the chance to give it to you myself," Beclem said, sounding serious and almost disappointed. This served only in making Rane giggle and blush more. "Not that you would form a bad opinion based on what someone else would say. I'm sure you are more than capable of forming your own opinions and you don't need anyone else telling you what to think," he rambled on. He had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted to stop talking and to stop making a fool of himself.

"Well, you would be right. And don't worry. Wakka didn't say much so your first impression is safe. Now, enough talk about impressions. You have more than enough time to impress me. Until then, you should rest, and when you wake up I'll have something to eat ready for you."

Beclem wanted to argue and say that he wasn't worth the trouble, but Rane didn't give him the chance. She headed outside without a word and left him there in forbidden territory. He stood there for a moment, feeling out of place. A small part of him felt foolish for how he behaved in front of her. He tried to tell himself he was just being polite, but even he knew better.

"What has that guardian gotten me into?" Beclem mumbled, finally giving in to his exhaustion and collapsing on the bed provided to him. His first instinct was to bury his face into the pillow to see what it smelled like. Why should he care what it smelled like? Did he want to know if it smelled like her? He didn't even know what she smelled like. He refrained from doing any of this. The moment his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

Outside, Rane was dealing with her own conflicts, both internal and external. She could still feel the heat in her cheeks from blushing and she certainly didn't need anyone to see that. Anyone included her best friend who was making her way towards her with a look that said way too much.

"Maera, not now. I need to get lunch ready and I don't really have time for a lecture right now."

"That's wonderful that you don't have time for one, but Lulu seemed to have time to come lecture me about not lecturing Wakka and letting him do what he did."

"Wow, that was fast. When did she find time to do that? He's only been here for five minutes."

"What's even more surprising is that he was foolish enough to even bring me up. It's as if everyone automatically assumes that if they need something from you, they have to ask my permission first. Do you want me to go in there and break his knees?"

"What for? He hasn't done anything wrong," Rane said, stifling a laugh.

"Not yet, but he will. Plus, if his knees are broken, then he'd have to leave, and you won't have to deal with him," Maera said smugly.

"It's really not an issue and, even if it was, it definitely isn't up for discussion," Rane said; ready to put the conversation to rest.

"Are you sure about that, Lady Rane," said another female voice. Both women looked over to see the darkly dressed mother of Wakka's child approaching them. A squirming 6-month old baby was cradled against her hip.

"Good morning, Lulu. And good morning to you, baby Vidina," Rane cooed. Vidina responded with a drool filled smile.

"So, you've had the pleasure of meeting Beclem. I can't apologize enough," Lulu said, wiping drool from baby Vidina's chin.

"I'm starting to get curious now. Just what exactly did he do?" Rane asked, beginning to tie up her long hair into a neat bun.

"It's not exactly that he did anything," Lulu began, but hesitated to finish.

Rane took a deep breath and waited for her to explain. When Lulu said nothing, Rane took that as a sign to continue on with what she had set out to do.

"I appreciate the concern. However, unless you can really come up with something that I need to be worried about, I have a job to do. I have a guest that needs to be provided for."

"Just don't forget about me. I'd starve without you," Maera said, waving goodbye to Lulu before following Rane out of the village. They walked in silence for a while. This was normal, but today it was different.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Maera said first.

"But Maera, you'll starve if I don't," Rane laughed, knowing what she meant but choosing to avoid the topic.

"I'm serious," Maera countered while trying to keep her tone light.

"You always are. I don't recall you always being this way," Rane chimed.

"I just have a feeling that…I don't even know how to describe it. Something could come from this; good or bad." Maera had stopped walking and had seemed to space out momentarily. Rane turned to look into her friend's green eyes, but they were looking elsewhere.

"Maera, I was hiding out here for months before you found me. The condition that you found me in wasn't much better off than when I had first gotten here. That was years ago and I feel like we are only halfway through with putting everything behind us. How much longer do we have to wait? Maybe today is as good as any to start over; even it is with a stranger that nobody seems to like."

Maera let her eyes find Rane's. Somewhere in those blue depths was a stolen life filled with lies, deceit, and manipulation. It was a life that Maera was willing to give up her own for in order to keep it from ever happening again.

"Okay. If this is what you want to do then I will support you."

"Thank you, and for your information, you don't have a choice," Rane added, trying to hide a smile.

"What do you mean that I have to?"

"I cook the food, remember?" Rane winked.

"Ok, so not fair."

The rest of the walk to the beach went cheerfully. Upon arriving, Rane and Maera found the Aurochs surrounding Yuna in deep conversation. Once they saw the other two women they immediately shifted their attention.

"Lady Rane! Is it true?" They all seemed to shout at once.

"That took no time at all," Maera muttered under her breath as they joined the group crowding on the beach.

"Depends on what you mean, my friends," Rane responded cheerfully. It was obvious that the Aurochs weren't thrilled, but that didn't mean she had to add to the solemn mood.

"I honestly thought we would never see him again," Datto said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, we did join the Youth League, ya. Of course we were going to see him again."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Keepa," Maera said, trying to cut the conversation short.

The Aurochs muttered amongst themselves while Maera tried unsuccessfully to pull Rane away from the group.

"I can't believe you didn't run into him this morning. He arrived around the same time you guys normally take off to begin practicing," Maera pointed out.

"We were about to when Rikku came and told us not," Keepa admitted.

"Ah, now it all makes sense. She saw him coming and told you guys to keep a low profile until the coast was clear," Rane said slyly.

"Where is he now?" Datto asked, looking around as if their ruthless drill sergeant was going to appear out of nowhere.

"No need to worry you guys. He's in Rane's hut. Probably sleeping," Maera filled them in.

"WHAT?!"

"And that's my cue to leave," said Rane, letting Maera steal her away while the Aurochs swarmed back over Yuna.

"Let's just get the fish and get back to the village. You have a duty, remember?"

"Try not to make me sound like a little housewife."

The two women laughed together while heading down the end of the dock. Everyday a few elderly villagers came down to fish for fun and gave the majority of their catch away to anyone who wanted. For Rane, they were also kind enough to clean the fish and do anything else that Rane asked. She wasn't keen on cutting off the heads or gutting them. Even Maera preferred not to get her hands dirty.

On the return walk to the village, Maera stopped Rane one last time.

"You still have the nightmares, right?" Rane looked at her but didn't respond. "Just saying. You might want to mention it. It's the reason I couldn't keep living with you. No offense."

"None taken," Rane said, though not too convincingly.

Back in Rane's hut, Beclem was resting peacefully. He knew he was asleep, but he could swear he could see Rane sitting on the edge of her own bed. She was singing and combing her hair as if it was a normal day. He thought he should feel weird about watching her, but by the way she smiled, she enjoyed it when he did. He had never seen anyone like her. He had seen beautiful women before, but her beauty was more like a spell.

In an instant, the sense of calm was replaced by a pang of annoyance. He was a highly disciplined soldier here to complete a job. If there was anything that life had taught him, it's that women were a distraction, especially the beautiful ones.

He pushed the image out of his head and tried to clear his thoughts so he could fall back to sleep. It seemed to work for a while until a soft noise aroused him out of slumber. His vision was blurry, but he could see Rane collapsed on the floor. She was clinging to the edge of her bed for support. Her hair shielded her face from his view like a silky black curtain. It was almost inaudible, but he could tell she was crying.

He wanted to call out to her; ask what was wrong. He couldn't though. He couldn't speak or move. He could only watch her, and even then, the vision was blurry. What he could see clearly were the red stains covering her legs and the blankets on her bed. Her sobbing intensified, as did the amount of bright red he could see.

Beclem shot straight up in bed. His heart was pounding and he could feel sweat collecting on his skin. He immediately looked over to Rane's bed to make sure there was no red. And no Rane sobbing all alone.

He let himself collapse back down. Not sure if he wanted to sleep anymore, he stared up at the hut's curved, empty ceiling. He replayed both dreams in his over and over. Rane brushing her hair and singing. Rane covered in red and crying. He felt that he couldn't have one without the other.

The curtain covering the entrance to the hut opened slightly, letting in a small amount of light. Beclem opened his eyes slightly to see Lulu peeking through the tent.

"I apologize. Did I wake you?" she asked, stepping inside. Vidina wasn't with her this time.

"No, it's fine," he responded, sitting up. "Where's Rane?"

"She and Maera went to the beach to get some fish. She'll be preparing meals for you while you are here," Lulu said, taking a seat on the corner of Rane's bed.

"I didn't ask her to," Beclem started to explain, but Lulu held up her hand to stop him.

"I know you didn't. It's how Rane is and that's what I'd like to talk to you about. Rane is…a very kind and gentle soul, and she's had a rough past. I'm not going to fill you in on the details. That should be Rane's job, but I want to give you a, for lack of a better word, warning."

"Look, I get that I'm not everyone's favorite person here. I'm outspoken when it comes to things that I disagree with. Very outspoken. But I have no intention of going out of my way to upset her. She's doing me a favor so I don't think it would be a good idea to offend the moment I get here."

"Fair enough. You'll learn more than enough about her by being her guest."

"And I will do my best to not make her hate me," Beclem responded.

"I'd appreciate it very much." With that, Lulu stood and saw herself out.

With Lulu gone, Beclem attempted sleep one last time. His head had barely touched the pillow when he heard someone else enter the hut.

"I promise not to be a jerk if you'd just let me get a bit more rest," he muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Get as much rest as you want, and when you wake up, there will be food ready for you."

"Lady Rane! I-" Beclem jumped up out of bed and immediately felt foolish.

"Lulu came in here and talked to you, didn't she?" Rane was looking at him as if she had something she really wanted to tell him. "I saw her leave. I'm sorry she disturbed you." Beclem seemed at a loss for words at the moment, so Rane continued. "I know this is going to be a little weird, but I don't want you to feel bad or feel like you are inconveniencing me. We may or may not get to know each other while you are here, but I will make it my duty to make sure you are provided for while you are. At least when it comes to food and a place to sleep."

Rane hurried out before Beclem could come up with anything to say. She could feel the heat rising in her face the moment she walked in. It was a miracle that he hadn't noticed. 'Oh boy…" she thought to herself.

As far as preparing meals was concerned, Maera tried not to be completely useless. Rane usually put her to work cutting vegetable while Rane prepared a small fire to begin cooking. This was actually Rane's favorite part as it kept her mage abilities fresh. Lighting a small fire was tricky so it took quite a bit of concentration and finesse.

"Hey, Rane!" said an overly cheerful voice. Rane looked up from her fire to see Rikku skipping towards her. Peppy as ever, Rikku was a constant ray of sunshine and optimism. Paine followed close behind, looking somber as usual.

"Hello, Rikku. Paine. What are you two doing on this fine day?" Rane asked, knowing all too well what they came over to talk about.

"If it's to talk about her new guest, don't bother. I think she's had enough," Maera said, not looking up from her vegetable chopping.

"Fair enough," Paine said ready to leave, but Rikku insisted.

"Why do you assume I came to ask about that meany?" Rikku asked, sitting down close to them.

"Because he's the talk of village. And everybody seems to have something to say about it. I'm starting to wish I had been around the last time he was here," Rane said, trying to keep her voice low.

"So, he is mean? We can't have that," Maera commented, adding the final touches to her work.

"Well, I guess it's better to say he's rude," Paine remarked.

"That's not much better."

"He hasn't been mean or rude, Maera. How long are you guys going to continue to make a big deal about this?"

"It is kind of a big. You were a big deal when you arrived. Remember?" Rikku said.

"You weren't even here," Rane laughed, preparing to cook the fish.

"We heard all about it from Wakka."

"Not even remotely the same thing."

"Rikku!" Paine reprimanded. Rikku bit her lip and refrained from saying anything else. Rane simply shook her head and let out a sigh. At that moment, Beclem came outside. Rikku took that as their cue to leave and jumped up.

"Gotta go. See you guys later." She took off and left Paine standing there awkwardly.

"Uh, welcome back," Paine said before following wherever Rikku went. Rane and Maera made eye contact and did their best to stifle their laughs. Beclem just looked tired.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, looking from Rane to Maera.

"You can help eat when it's ready," Rane said cheerfully.

"There has to be something. Anything I can do to help," he insisted.

"We could use some more firewood. It needs to be chopped," Maera said, pointing to a chopping block with a small woodpile and ax waiting.

"That really isn't necessary," Rane tried to insist, but Beclem was already removing clothing until he was down to just his shorts and shoes. He picked up the ax and got to work without so much as a single word. Rane stood stunned, mostly by how quickly he had undressed, but also by what was underneath. Taut muscles rippled across his back with every swing of the ax. His broad shoulders were the perfect complement to well developed arms and chest. Rane's eye lingered the longest over his sculpted stomach, which seemed to be his strongest asset.

"Oh, Rane. You know it's rude to stare," Maera whispered, sneaking a look for herself.

"Who's staring? I don't stare," Rane responded automatically, not even bothering to tear her eyes away. Beclem didn't seem to notice his audience. With the exertion of his work and the heat of the day, sweat had begun to bead up on his tan skin. Instinctively, Rane went to get a towel for him to wipe it off with and brought it to him.

"I thought I had lost my edge," he said as she approached.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding the towel behind her back.

"I used to chop firewood a lot growing up. I actually liked doing it if you can believe that. It's been a while since I've had am occasion to do it so I was a little worried I wouldn't be as good at it like before. Is that for me?" he asked, spotting the towel in her hand.

"Oh! Yes! I figured you might need it. It's pretty hot out today," Rane said, feeling ridiculous for forgetting that she even had it with her.

"Thank you." As he reached for it, his fingers brushed against hers, making his heart jump for that brief second. Little did he know that it had the same effect on her. "I uh- don't know if I said it already, but thank you."

"You already did."

"I wasn't referring to the towel." He took it from her and wiped sweat from his face and neck before handing it back.

Rane went back to her own work feeling slightly dazed. She wanted to blame the heat of the day. Part of her wanted to run back into her hut, hold the towel to her face and just inhale as much of his scent as he possibly could. Another part of her said that doing that would be creepy and weird.

"Would it be weird if I did that?" she said aloud.

"Do what?" Maera replied. She looked up to see her friend holding the towel as if she was lost. "Rane, I'm going to need you to snap out of it. The moment he got half-naked you've been acting all crazy."

"I have not!" She looked behind her to make sure he hadn't heard. She tossed the towel to the ground and continued preparing their meal. They were both quiet for a moment.

"You'll have to let him know the Aurochs can't start training tomorrow," Maera said.

"What for?" she asked, slightly confused. She'd begun preparing the fish first.

"The celebration, Rane. The one that you are participating in."

"Oh, right. The Day of the Blood Moon. How could I have forgotten?"

"Will you be ready?"

"Of course. I'll have to sleep early tonight. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Want me to help you get ready again? I'll help with your hair or markings like I did last year."

"Definitely. It's so tedious it'd take me forever to do it by myself."

"How long do you need?"

"About two hours before midnight. That should be enough time. Can you grab some bowls and forks, please?"

"Sure, no problem." Maera got up and left to retrieve the requested items. At the same time, Beclem had finished chopping wood and had come over to where Rane was.

"All done? Lunch is just about ready." She tried to keep her voice steady and not stare too hard. He picked the towel up to wipe his face and neck again.

"I got carried away there for a moment. I almost forgot why I was doing it. Has that ever happened to you?"

"It has and it still does, actually." Maera returned and handed Rane three bowls.

"I still remember that first year. I was so nervous for you."

"You were nervous?" Rane laughed. I almost chickened out and went into hiding." She began dishing the food into the bowls and handed one to Maera and Beclem.

"Nervous about what?" he asked curiously.

"Something you're definitely not going to want to miss," Maera teased, digging into her lunch as if she hadn't eaten in days. Beclem looked at her strangely before turning back to Rane. He had taken his first bite of food and was amazed by how delicious it was. It was enough to make him almost forget the topic at hand.

"It's an annual island celebration. I guess I should let you know that beginning training tomorrow probably isn't a good idea." Beclem sat completely still, trying to choose his next words very carefully.

"I take it that's one of those very old traditions." He tried to keep his tone friendly, but hiding every trace of bitterness was proving next to impossible.

"Extremely old, and I get to play the legendary part." She paused to take a bite of her own meal. Beclem remained silent so she wasn't sure if she should continue talking about it. They ate in silence for a minute before he finally decided to break it.

"I'd like to hear about it." Surprised, Rane looked up from her food. He stared back intently, waiting for her go on.

"It's a very old story and actually it's… how do I say this?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear the actual story. It's quite sad, actually." Maera had finished her first bowl and was already going for seconds.

"That's right. That's part of the tradition. Story time will have to wait."

"So, I don't even get to hear about what your part is?"

"She performs the part of the beautiful maiden who sacrifices herself to save her people."

"Through the art of dance I might add."

"How exactly does that work?" Beclem asked, actually perplexed. Rane winked and went back to eating in silence.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Maera said to him, but was sure he wasn't listening.

The rest of their meal went by in relative silence. Afterwards, Maera volunteered for clean-up duty. Rane was left free to work on her preparations for the next day. Beclem had offered to help Maera, but she declined. With nothing left to do, he went back inside Rane's hut. Rane was laying out an assortment of items on her bedside table.

"What… exactly do you have to do?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"It's essentially a twenty-four hour holiday for everyone, but for me it's going to be a very long and exhausting day."

"Why?" he asked, a little more abruptly than he meant. Rane froze. She had been briefly warned about his distaste for old traditions, especially anything that had to do with New Yevon. She could see why and didn't blame him. For a small portion of her life, she felt the same way.

"I know you think it's all just about traditions and holding on to what's old, but for us it is about welcoming the new. It's about new beginnings and moving forward. To us, it's about being thankful for the chance to have another at life and be better. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's ingrained into the lives of the people here. It would be impossible to let go just like that."

Rane went back to her work without giving him much of a chance to argue. She knew she couldn't change his mind, but she didn't have time to let it bother her like it normally would have. Her opinions were just as strong as his.

"Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you. I just…I have my reasons." He couldn't bring himself to look at her after doing the one thing he said he'd try not to. Perhaps this was a huge mistake.

"You didn't offend me. You simply just reminded me of why this whole thing matters to me in the first place. Sometimes, I do forget. Sometimes, even I think it's silly and pointless. But then I think of the feeling I get when I'm in the heat of moment." He was looking at her now and she was looking right back. "I love to dance and I'm very good at it. When I'm dancing, everything just melts away; the sky, the earth, and everyone around me. It's just me. I no longer have to be worried or afraid of anything because nothing else exists in that time." She paused as if she needed to catch her breath. "That's my escape. Not as exciting as chopping wood, but it's something," she laughed to herself.

They were both quiet now. Rane felt exposed after revealing such an intimate truth. She wanted to hide away from his gaze, but there was nowhere to go.

"Bliztball." With the silence filled in, she began to feel more at ease.

"Blitzball?" she repeated.

"That's my escape. Not chopping wood. I love to play blitzball."

"I like to play, too," she smiled.

Rane prepped as much as she could before having to prepare dinner Beclem and Maera. At least she tried before Beclem attempted to take over.

"I'm actually quite capable of preparing my own food. Besides, you have a big day to prepare for."

"Absolutely not. I might believe in a lot of things that you don't, but shirking isn't one of them."

"You expect me to believe that you aren't going to let me take care of myself the entire time that I'm here?"

"Only when food is concerned. Everything else is on you," Rane giggled, pushing Beclem out of the way. Maera sat a few feet away, snickering under her breath.

"If it's any consolation, I won't be cooking tomorrow. You won't see me much at all tomorrow if you choose to see me at all."

"Don't worry, though. We won't go hungry. Best part of the celebration, apart from Rane's dance, is all the food." He wanted to say he had everything intention of seeing Rane dance, even if it meant going hungry.

The evening ticked away and Rane went inside to get what little rest she could. Maera sat on the temple steps contemplating quietly, leaving Beclem to his own devices. The villagers hadn't been very active that day. Maera had informed him earlier it was customary for everyone to rest up the day prior to the celebration as opposed to recovering the day after. He was almost grateful for the peace and quiet.

He thought back to the first time he had been dispatched here. It was all about business and completing the mission. He was focused, driven and completely dedicated to the mission. He didn't get lonely. Women didn't make him nervous. He never apologized to anyone for stating how he felt and he certainly never cared to witness some thousand-year-old celebration.

"I just need to get back to work. Once I'm working I will forget all about her." Just thinking about how undisciplined the Aurochs was usually enough to get him in the zone. At the moment though, he couldn't even tell where that zone ended and began. He used to exist perpetually in that mindset, but the moment he stepped off that boat, that world had come to a grinding halt. The momentum that kept him moving was gone and he desperately wanted it back, but he was stuck.

"Good evening, Sergeant." Beclem snapped back into focus. Yuna was approaching him. A man was holding her hand whom Beclem had never seen before. He was staring at her and Beclem swore that she was glowing just from the way he looked at her.

"Good evening, Summ- I mean Yuna. Who is this with you?"

"I'm Tidus," he introduced himself and extended his hand to Beclem. Not wanting to be rude to anyone else, he shook it. "I'm the man who's lucky enough to get to spend the rest of his life with someone like her." He was beaming almost as much as she was.

"You two are married?"

"He hasn't even asked me yet. Can you believe that?" Yuna asked teasingly.

"Hey! It was implied when I came back," he said, pretending to sound offended.

"Where were you before?" Beclem asked, genuinely curious. The smile faded momentarily from Yuna's face and was replaced by a flash of pain.

"It's complicated," she began before Tidus took over and recounting his journey from his Zanarkand to present Spira. Despite being difficult to believe, Beclem hung onto every word. He wondered if Rane knew their story. He almost hoped she didn't. It seemed too sad for someone like her.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, both of you. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"It was painful, but it's over now. He's home and that's all that counts. Are you going to watch Rane dance later?" Beclem was slightly taken aback by the sudden shift in topics. He had been wondering that himself since dinner. He had just met her, but the thought of something hurting her bothered him. That also posed a problem. How was he supposed to focus on the mission if he was worried about making sure she never hurt? It was difficult not to think about her now, but if he watched her dance, it would be impossible.

"I don't see why not. She's doing me a favor. The least I could do is show up," he said while trying not to sound too committed.

"It will mean a lot to her. Well, I guess we'll see you later."

The sun was close to setting now, casting the village in an orange glow and soft shadows. Everyone was gone now. Even Maera had retired into her own hut for a short while. He decided to head back inside, being careful not to make too much noise if Rane happened to be sleeping. She was lying down on her side, facing away from the entrance. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic, confirming she was sound asleep.

He removed the outer portions of his work garments until he was down to just his shorts. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and let the silence envelop him. The only sound was her breathing. He glanced across the room at her. Even with the little bit of light that was left in the room, he could still make out the smooth curvature of her body. When he closed his eyes again, he swore he could still it even as he drifted off.

A soft, shuffling noise stirred Beclem out of his sleep. The hut was barely lit by the tiny flame of a candle. Rane was gathering the items she had set aside earlier for that night. She was about to leave when he called out to her.

"Good luck." She stopped and turned around. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he knew she was smiling.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, ok?" Before he could say that he would, she was gone.

Maera was awake and prepping for Rane when she arrived.

"Time to start the hard part," she said. Rane started by changing into a bikini and sitting down in the middle of the room.

"You consider this the hard part?" she asked, opening up the box of items she'd brought with her. It was filled with an assortment of dyed feathers and a few small painted seashells.

"The hard part for me. My fault. I should have been more specific. Don't worry, though. I'm committed to the cause."

"Thank you so much for your selflessness," Rane said sarcastically. She starting braiding her hair and incorporating the feathers into the braids.

"Just doing what I can to help. So, what do you think of that Beclem guy. Do you think he's hot?" Rane snorted.

"That sounds a little shallow. Plus he's here to work. I think I should be the last thing on his mind."

"I talked to Rikku and Paine about him and the general consensus is that he's a jerk. She says he's very anti-Yevon and hates all of the old traditions. He even insulted Yuna right to her face from what I've heard."

"I picked up a hint of brashness. And I can see the whole insulting thing. He doesn't strike me as the type to hold back such criticisms." Maera sat down in front of her with small bowls filled with different colored body paints.

"Stick out one of your legs. Your lucky I've been practicing lately. I'll be able to get it done faster and it will look better than last year. Good thing this stuff dries quickly." She started drawing a band of connecting circles around Rane's ankle. "What will you do if he does show up?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to do the same thing I'd do if he doesn't show up. Why this sudden interest with me and some stranger?"

"He won't be some stranger for very long. Plus, I saw the way you looked at him earlier. To clarify, I wasn't talking about his physique."

"You've got to be joking, right?"

"You're intuitive. You have a way of seeing the good in people that they don't want to show. I know there's something there that I can't see. That much I do know."

Once all of the work was done, Rane donned the rest of her attire.

"Speaking of physique, the woman from the story must have been completely comfortable with hers to wear such...very little." Over her dark blue bikini bottom, she wore a short, loincloth skirt that came down to her mid-thigh. A thin tube top tied in the front with a small knot is all that covered her breasts. Both were a white in color. "I feel completely naked wearing this."

"You might as well be. Try not to do too much bouncing around." Rane rolled her eyes at her friend. "You look beautiful. Now get out there and knock 'em dead."


End file.
